leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Janna/Trivia
General * Janna's title used to be 'The Avatar of Air'. ** Some localizations retain it (French: L'avatar De L'air) * Her given name originates from Arabic جنّة‎‎, meaning "enclosure, garden, & paradise" from proto-Semitic noun *Gann Kogan, L. Genealogical Classification of Semitic, Ch. 3.5.3, entry 7''The Semitic languages''. Ed. Weninger, p. 155 (> Hebrew גִּנָּה‏ ginnâh), from Semitic root g-n-n "protect" http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=275; ** Coincidentally, Janna means "Guardian" in Ancient Shuriman. *** However, " " would've been < *Gānin-at (> Hebrew גּוֹנֶנֶת ) ** Her epithet is Windforce,Ezreal confirms Janna's last name * Janna's story might have been inspired by from . ** She herself might have been based on from . * Janna is the only champion able to shield turrets ( ) ** Turrets can help her score kills indirectly by doing this. * Janna's dance references DanceStudio's Jazz-Funk choreography. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** 's dance references Singin' in the Rain by . **** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Janna appears to be left-handed even though some of her artwork has her holding her staff in her right hand. * Janna has the second lowest base movement speed of all champions at 320, with having the lowest at 285 while . Quotes * As of patch V1.0.0.102 Janna has a new voiceover. ** Her old one was made to sound like the wind was blowing while she spoke. *** It can be found here. **** She is one of a few champions to have a new voice actor when updated, the others being , , and . * One of Janna's jokes references her old voiceover. ** The other references many television commercials for adult phone hotlines. * is the first to have dedicated quotes upon both starting a game on any map as well as when attacking . ** follows behind her on declaring war on Nashor. Skins ; * She was one of the first visually updated champions. ** She has shoulder marks (whether scars or tattoos is uncertain) that are not present in-game. ; * She might be referencing from . ; * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * She might be referencing from . ; * She was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ rank in Season 2 (2012) * She might be referencing from . * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * , , and what appears to be a turret can be seen in the background. ** The Minotaur's presence likely references Twister. ** In her promo picture, is seen filming her whilst is surfing on the background waves with riding on top and a figure on the right, possibly being . * This is her first skin where she doesn't have a staff. ** Instead she has an umbrella. * Her Romanian localization references a known newscaster from that nation. * She wears a necklace reading 'RGN' (Riot Games News) * can be seen rotating within . * depicts a smiling cloud with a sun referencing weather iconography. * When casting the 'breaking news' tune plays. * The teleprompter from her taunt displays her abilities and . * She references in one of her animations. ; * She celebrates Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship. ** She represents Mellisan. * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She references the genre from . ** Zephyr turns into a flying magical familiar. Possibly a reference to from the series. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * This is Janna's first skin where she carries a sword instead of a staff. ** This is also her second skin where she doesn't carry a staff, the first being . * She is part of the Immortal Journey. ** She shares this theme with and . Relations * has a crush on her. * Janna might see in Piltover what Zaun could be without the likes of , , , and many others running rampant. ** It is somewhat clear doesn't resent her for abandoning her erstwhile patronage over Zaun & defecting to Pilties. Category:Champion trivia Category:Janna